Mod (modification des fichiers du jeu)
Le modding (modification des fichiers du jeu) est l'action de modier le code du jeu pour intégrer du nouveau contenu au jeu comme: *les subventions *les images (vêtements des prisonnier, objets, terrain) *les sauvegardes NdA: Cette page serra un mix entre la traduction de la page du wiki anglais et ma propre expérience du modding de ce jeu (pour l'instant l'ajout de subventions et de leur texte in game), n'ayez pas peur d'essayer, je n'ai aucune connaissance en programmation ni en langage informatique et j'ai réussis à créer entièrement deux subventions fonctionnelles, donc si vous respectez bien le tuto, vous pouvez vous aussi y arriver sans aucune connaissance, suivez le guide! Code Exemple de code, le code ci dessous est celui du fichier "grant.lua" du jeu, c'est ce qui vous affiche et fait fonctionner les subvention dans votre partie. function CreateGrants() CreateBootstrapGrants(); CreateFirstCellBlockGrant(); CreateHealthGrant(); CreateBookWormsInmatesGrant(); CreateHigherSecurity(); CreateFamilyMatters(); CreateMetalDetectors(); CreateExercice(); CreateWaterLand(); CreateVisitation(); CreateLaundromat(); CreateWorkshop(); CreateModInstall(); --Input new grants here CreateSmallPrison(); CreateMediumPrison(); end function CreateBootstrapGrants() -- Basic Detention Centre Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps", 40000, 0 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_holdingcell", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "HoldingCell", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_shower", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Shower", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_yard", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Yard", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_kitchen", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Kitchen", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_canteen", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Canteen", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_guard", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Guard", 2 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_bootstraps_chef", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_bootstraps" ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Cook", 2 ) -- Basic Administrative set up Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Administration", 10000, 0 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Administration_offices", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Administration" ) Objective.RequireRoomsAvailable ( "Office", 2 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Administration_Warden", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Administration" ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Warden", 1 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Administration_Accountant_Research", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Administration" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "Finance" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Administration_Accountant", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Administration" ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Accountant", 1 ) end function CreateFirstCellBlockGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_FirstCellBlock", 20000, 10000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_FirstCellBlock_Cells", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_FirstCellBlock" ) Objective.RequireRoomsAvailable ( "Cell", 15 ) end function CreateHealthGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Health", 10000, 10000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Health_Ward", 0, 0 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Health" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "MedicalWard", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Health_Doctors", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Doctor", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Health" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Health_Psychologist", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Psychologist", 1 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Health" ) end --Added by Adico: function CreateBookWormsInmatesGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates", 2000, 1000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates_Commonroom", 0, 700 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "CommonRoom", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates_Books", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Bookshelf", 3 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates_Chairs", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Chair", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Book_Worms_Inmates" ) end function CreateHigherSecurity() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Security", 25000, 5000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Secutiry_1", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "Security" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Secutiry_2", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "Deployment" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Secutiry_3", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "Cctv" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Security_Room", 0, 1000 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Security", true ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Security_Guards", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Guard", 10 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Security_CCTV_monitors", 0, 100 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "CctvMonitor", 1 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Higher_Security_CCTV", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Cctv", 3 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Higher_Security" ) end function CreateFamilyMatters() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Family_Matters", 10000, 0 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Family_Matters_Phones", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "PhoneBooth", 5 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Family_Matters" ) end function CreateMetalDetectors() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Metal_Detectors", 20000, 5000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Metal_Detectors_MT", 0, 1000 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "MetalDetector", 6 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Metal_Detectors" ) end function CreateExercice() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Exercice", 500, 500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Exercice_1", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Exercice" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "Maintainance" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Exercice_2", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Exercice" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "GroundsKeeping" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Exercice_Benchs", 0, 200 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "WeightsBench", 4 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Exercice" ) end function CreateSmallPrison() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Small_Prison", 0, 20000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Small_Prison_Inmates", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Prisoner", 20, "prisoner" ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Small_Prison" ) end function CreateMediumPrison() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Medium_Prison", 0, 50000 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Medium_Prison_Inmates", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Prisoner", 50, "prisoner" ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Medium_Prison" ) end --Added by LDshadowLord function CreateWaterLand() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Water_Land", 2500, 1500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Water_land_pump", 0, 5000 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "WaterPumpStation", 1) Objective.SetParent ( "Water_Land" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Water_land_drain", 0, 1000 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "Drain", 2) Objective.SetParent ( "Water_Land" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Water_land_sh", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "ShowerHead", 2) Objective.SetParent ( "Water_Land" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Water_land_room", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Water_Land" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Shower", true) end function CreateLaundromat() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Laundromat", 1000, 500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Laundromat_1", 0, 1000 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Laundromat" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "PrisonLabour" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Laundromat_Machines", 0, 1000 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "LaundryMachine", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Laundromat" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Laundromat_Baskets", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "LaundryBasket", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Laundromat" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Laundromat_Room", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Laundromat" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Laundry", true) end function CreateWorkshop() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Workshop", 1000, 500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Workshop_1", 0, 1000 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Workshop" ) Objective.RequireResearched ( "PrisonLabour" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Workshop_Press", 0, 1000 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "WorkshopPress", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Workshop" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Workshop_Saw", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "WorkshopSaw", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Workshop" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Workshop_Room", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Workshop" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Workshop", true) end function CreateVisitation() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Visitation", 1000, 500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Visitation_Table", 0, 500 ) Objective.RequireObjects ( "VisitorTable", 2 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Visitation" ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Visitation_Room", 0, 500 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Visitation" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Visitation", true) end function CreateModInstall() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Mod_Installed", 500, 500 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_Mod_Installed_1", 0, 0 ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Deliveries", 1 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_Mod_Installed" ) end Modification des sauvegarde Etape 1: Localiser vos sauvegarde:thumb|vous pouvez naviguer juqu'à votre dossier de sauvegarde ici *Windows Vista/7/8: C:\Users\YOUR_NAME\AppData\Local\Introversion\Prison Architect\saves (la lettre C peut être différente en fonction de votre emplacement d'installation) *Mac: /Users/YourUserName/Library/Application Support/Prison Architect/saves *Windows XP: C:\Documents and Settings\YOUR_NAME\Local Settings\Application Data\Introversion\Prison Architect\saves (la lettre C peut être différente en fonction de votre emplacement d'installation) Astuce: dans le menu du jeu, vous avez un bouton qui permet d'accéder directement au fichier de sauvegarde Etape 2: Trouver la sauvegarde que vous voulez modifier: Cherchez un fichier se terminant par .prison, par exemple: maprison.prison, faites un clique droite dessus et ouvrez le avec un éditeur de texte. Si vous ne trouvez pas de fichier .prison c'est que vous n'avez pas activer l'affichage des extensions, pour celà faites ceci: *Windows 7: panneau de configuration -> options des dossiers -> Affichage -> et décocher: Masquer les extensions des fichiers dont le type est connu *Besoin du reseignement pour les autres système d'exploitation Etape 3: Modifier la sauvegarde: Triche d'argent: Une fois ouvert, appuyez sur Ctrl+F pour windows, ou commande+F pour Mac et tapez: Balance, dans le champ de recherche, le chiffre qui suit correspond à votre argent en jeu, une fois changé sauvegardez et quittez (nota: le max est 999.999.999$) Triche avec les prisonniers: Une fois ouvert, dans les premières lignes vous devirez trouver "TimeIndex xyz" et un peu plus bas "Intake.next zyx" Modifier zyx pour qu'il soit suppérieur de 1 que''' xyz''' pour que les prisonniers arrivent instantanément. En dessous de "Intake.next" il y a la ligne "Intake.numPrisoners", changez le numéro pour avoir le nombre de prisonnier entrant voulu. Une fois fait, sauvegardez et lancer votre sauvegarde pour voir les changement. Modifier les fichiers du jeu Trouver les fichiers du jeu: *Allez dans l'emplacement d'installation du jeu, exemple : "C:\Program Files (x86)\Prison Architect\" *Ouvrez main.dat avec un programme d'archive comme WinRAR ou 7-Zip *Extraire main.dat et renommez le "data", le fichier "grant.lua" se trouve donc dans "Emplacement d'installation\data\grants.lua" *gardez toujours un fichier Grants.lua que vous ne modifirez jamais en cas de problèmes. Trouver les fichiers du jeu (Mac) : (besoin d'une traduction plus précise pour cette partie) *Allez dans la librairie "For Steam buyers"/Users/YourUsername/Library/Application Support/steam/steamapps/Common/Prison Architect/Prison Architect.app (pour l'ouvrir: clic droit et cliquer sur "montrer le contenu du package)/Contents/Ressources" *Extraire le fichier main.dat avec un logiciel d'archive, pas Compress, mais plutôt WinRAR Mac, ou 7-Zip Mac *Renommez le en "data" *gardez toujours un fichier Grants.lua que vous ne modifirez jamais en cas de problèmes. Créer une subvention (Mac): Ouvrez le fichier grants.lua avec textmate qui est un logiciel gratuit d'édition de code pour mac, ou alors un éditeur de text comme TextEdit, maintenant faite une nouvelle ligne n'importe ou entre "Function CreateGrants ()", tapez "CreateMyGrant();" le code devrait ressembler à ceci: function CreateGrants() CreateBootstrapGrants(); CreateFirstCellBlockGrant(); CreateHealthGrant(); CreateMyGrant(); end Tout de suite après la ligne "end" créez un nouvelle ligne et tapez "function CreateMyGrant()" suivi d'une nouvelle ligne "end" comme ceci: function CreateMyGrant() end Entre ces deux ligne appuyez une fois sur la touche TAB (au dessus du capslock et en dessous du ²) et tapez "Objective.CreateGrant" suivis de 3 tabbulations, après "( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42)" comme ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) end "Grant_MyGrant" est le nom interne de la subvention, le nom de la subvention pouura être modifier par la suite dans le fichier english.txt ou base-language.txt dans le dossier language dans l'archive data.dat, mais on verra ça plus tard. 1337 est la somme qui vous est donnée quand vous acceptez la subvention, 42 est la somme que vous recevez une fois que vous avez complété les objectifs de la subvention. Maintenant sauvegarder le fichier et lancez le jeu, allez dans la page subvention, vous devriez voir "Grant_MyGrant", cliquez dessus et vous receverez 1379$, si vous ne le trouvez pas vérifier que vous n'avez pas d'erreur dans le code. Maintenant nous allons ajoutez des objectifs pour cette subvention. Chaque objectif est une subvention internet à la subvention de base, pour créer des objectifs nous avons besoin de la commande "Objective.SetParent(Parent_Internal_Name_Here)" comme ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1", 0, 8001 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_MyGrant" ) end Le nombre 8001 est l'argent que vous receverez en complétant l'objectif de la subvention. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore un objectif, car nous n'avons pas défini l'objectif. Pour trouvez la liste des objectifs disponnible descendez en bas de cette page à la section Lua Scripting->Dump->Objective et choisissez l'objectif que vous voulez, ou prennez mon exemple ci dessous, nous allons utiliser "Objective.RequireRoom", vous avez la liste des pièces disponible à la section Lua Scripting->Objects->Rooms, nous allons utiliser la cellule d'isolement (en: Solitary) car à part le besoin d'être en intérieur elle n'as besoin de rien d'autre. Donc après avoir créer votre parent tapez "Objective.RequireRoom ( "Solitary", true )" le code devrez ressemblez à ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1", 0, 8001 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_MyGrant" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Solitary", true ) end Félicitation, vous avez réussis à créer une subvention basique, vous pouvez y ajouter des objectifs, changer le nom, l'argent reçu etc. Pour votre conscience sauvegardez, lancez le jeu et testez, si ça ne fonctionne pas, comparez avec l'exemple. Créer une subvention (windows): Ouvrez le fichier grants.lua avec un éditeur de texte (je vous recommande fortement NotePad++ qui est gratuit, mais Notepad suffit, évitez le bloc note qui ne prend pas en compte les retours à la ligne), maintenant faite une nouvelle ligne n'importe ou entre "Function CreateGrants ()", tapez "CreateMyGrant();" le code devrait ressembler à ceci: function CreateGrants() CreateBootstrapGrants(); CreateFirstCellBlockGrant(); CreateHealthGrant(); CreateMyGrant(); end Tout de suite après la ligne "end" créez un nouvelle ligne et tapez "function CreateMyGrant()" suivi d'une Prout function CreateMyGrant() end Entre ces deux ligne appuyez une fois sur la touche TAB (au dessus du capslock et en dessous du ²) et tapez "Objective.CreateGrant" suivis de 3 tabbulations, après "( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42)" comme ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) end "Grant_MyGrant" est le nom interne de la subvention, le nom de la subvention pouura être modifier par la suite dans le fichier english.txt ou base-language.txt dans le dossier language dans l'archive data.dat, mais on verra ça plus tard. 1337 est la somme qui vous est donnée quand vous acceptez la subvention, 42 est la somme que vous recevez une fois que vous avez complété les objectifs de la subvention. Maintenant sauvegarder le fichier et lancez le jeu, allez dans la page subvention, vous devriez voir "Grant_MyGrant", cliquez dessus et vous receverez 1379$, si vous ne le trouvez pas vérifier que vous n'avez pas d'erreur dans le code. Maintenant nous allons ajoutez des objectifs pour cette subvention. Chaque objectif est une subvention internet à la subvention de base, pour créer des objectifs nous avons besoin de la commande "Objective.SetParent(Parent_Internal_Name_Here)" comme ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1", 0, 8001 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_MyGrant" ) end Le nombre 8001 est l'argent que vous receverez en complétant l'objectif de la subvention. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore un objectif, car nous n'avons pas défini l'objectif. Pour trouvez la liste des objectifs disponnible descendez en bas de cette page à la section Lua Scripting->Dump->Objective et choisissez l'objectif que vous voulez, ou prennez mon exemple ci dessous, nous allons utiliser "Objective.RequireRoom", vous avez la liste des pièces disponible à la section Lua Scripting->Objects->Rooms, nous allons utiliser la cellule d'isolement (en: Solitary) car à part le besoin d'être en intérieur elle n'as besoin de rien d'autre. Donc après avoir créer votre parent tapez "Objective.RequireRoom ( "Solitary", true )" le code devrez ressemblez à ceci: function CreateMyGrant() Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant", 1337, 42 ) Objective.CreateGrant ( "Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1", 0, 8001 ) Objective.SetParent ( "Grant_MyGrant" ) Objective.RequireRoom ( "Solitary", true ) end Félicitation, vous avez réussis à créer une subvention basique, vous pouvez y ajouter des objectifs, changer le nom, l'argent reçu etc. Pour votre conscience sauvegardez, lancez le jeu et testez, si ça ne fonctionne pas, comparez avec l'exemple. Ajoutez votre subvention au fichier langue Maintenant que vous avez créer votre subventions, nous allons lui donner un nom et une description, n'oubliez pas d'ajouter des explications pour les objectifs. D'abord ouvrez le fichier english.txt ou base-language.txt si vous avez le jeu en français, qui se trouve dans le dossier language 'dans l'archive main.dat, faites Ctrl+F ou Comande+F pour Mac et tapez "'objective_grant_bootstraps" qui est le nom internet pour la subvention "Centre de détention Basique" la ligne d'en dessous est la description de la subvention qui apparait en dessous du nom de la subvention dans l'onglet des subventions. Les 6 lignes suivantes sont les objectifs de la subventions, les lignes sur la droite sont les textes qui apparraisent dans la ToDo list quand vous acceptez la subvention en haut à gauche de l'écran pour vous dire ce dont vous avez besoin. Maintenant nous allons ajouter notre propre nom et description pour la subvention. Nous allons utiliser les noms internes du tuto au dessus ou de ceux que vous avez utilisé si vous avez n'avez pas suivi mon exemple. Nota: le fichier de langue ne prend pas en compte les accents et les carractères spéciaux comme œ ou æ, et il affichera des ? à la place. Tout de suite en dessous "objective_grant_bootstraps_chef Hire at least two chefs" faites un retour à la ligne et tapez: objective_Grant_MyGrant Subvention personnalisee Ce serra le nom de la subvention, à la ligne suivant nous allons ajouter la description: objective_Grant_MyGrant_description une subvention pour vous apprendre à en creer Maintenant la dernière chose à faire est la description des objectifs. Je vous reommande de faire cour en raison du peu de place d'affichage. Donc entrez une nouvelle ligne comme suit: objective_Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1 construire une chambre d'isolement Donc votre fichier devrait ressembler à ceci: objective_grant_bootstraps Subvention : Centre de Detention Basique objective_grant_bootstraps_description Transformez ce terrain vague en une prison fonctionnelle. Cette subvention gouvernemental vous donne les fonds necessaires pour construire un complexe minimal. objective_grant_bootstraps_holdingcell Construire une salle de detention objective_grant_bootstraps_shower Construire une douche objective_grant_bootstraps_yard Construire une cour objective_grant_bootstraps_kitchen Construire une cuisine objective_grant_bootstraps_canteen Construire une cantine objective_grant_bootstraps_guard Embaucher au moins deux gardes objective_grant_bootstraps_chef Embaucher au moins deux cuisiniers objective_Grant_MyGrant Subvention personnalisee objective_Grant_MyGrant_description une subvention pour vous apprendre à en creer objective_Grant_MyGrant_MyRequirement1 construire une chambre d'isolement Et c'est fini, sauvegardez et lancez le jeu pour tester pour vérifier que tout fonctionne. Lua Scripting Objets (en: Object) 'Pièces (en: Rooms)' None, Cell, HoldingCell, Canteen, Kitchen, Shower, Yard, Storage, Deliveries, Garbage, Execution, Workshop, Security, Office, MedicalWard, Morgue, CommonRoom, Laundry, CleaningCupboard, Visitation, Solitary 'Peronnes (en: People)' Workman, Guard, RiotGuard, Prisoner, Doctor, Paramedic, Cook, Gardener, Janitor, Fireman, Avatar, Actor, Visitor, Warden, Chief, Foreman, Psychologist, Accountant, Lawyer. 'Objets (en: Furniture)' Bed, Toilet, Table, Chair, Bench, Bin, Sink, ServingTable, ShowerHead, Bookshelf, OfficeDesk, FilingCabinet, MedicalBed, MorgueSlab, WeightsBench, PhoneBooth, PoolTable, VisitorTable, IroningBoard, LaundryBasket 'Portes (en: Doors)' JailDoor, JailDoorLarge, Door, StaffDoor, SolitaryDoor, JailBars 'Fenêtres (en: windows)' Window, WindowsLarge 'Flore (en: Flora)' Tree, GrassTurf 'Electronique (en: Electronics)' ElectricChair, Light, Cooker, Fridge, MetalDetector, Tv, LargeTv, Cctv, CctvMonitor, LaundryMachine, WorkshopSaw, WorkShopPress 'Utilitées (en: Utility)' PowerStation, Capacitor, ElectricalCable , PowerSwitch, WaterPumpStation, PipeValve, PipeLarge, PipeSmall 'Véhicules (en: Automobiles') SupplyTruck, FireEngine, RiotVan, Ambulance 'Divers/inconnus (en: Misc/Unknown)' Sprinkler, Drain, None, Box, Stack, Fire, Garbage, Rubble, Equipment, Prop, Dummy, Polaroid, Brick, Concrete, Steel, Bleach, SheetMetal, LicensePlateBlank, LicensePlate, Ingredients, IngredientsCooking, IngredientsCooked, Meal, FoodTray, FoodTrayDirty, PrisonerUniform, DirtyPrisonerUniform, CrumpledPrisonerUniform, DismantleObject, DismantleUtility Matériel (en: Materials) 'Sol (en: Flooring)' Dirt, PavingStone, Grass, Gravel, Road, RoadMarkings, RoadMarkingsLeft, RoadMarkingsRight, Stone, ConcreteTiles, ConcreteFloor, WoodenFloor, CeramicFloor, MosaicFloor, MetalFloor, MarbleTiles, WhiteTiles, FancyTiles, BurntFloor 'Murs (en: Walls)' Fence, ConcreteWall, BrickWall, BurntWall, PerimeterWall 'Divers (en: Misc)' None, Building, Demolish, DemolishWalls, Roof, BuildingFrame Dump (besoin d'une bonne traduction) 'Global' n'inclue pas les fonctions/tables par défaut du lua Global.Game table Global.ScriptSystem userdata Global.Objective table Global.Trigger table 'Objectifs (en: Objective)' Objective.Complete Objective.Create Objective.CreateGrant Usage: Objective.CreateGrant("Grant_Name", InitialMoney(number), CompletionMoney(number)) Creates a grant. Objective.Exists Objective.Invert Objective.RequireBuilding Objective.RequireFlag Objective.RequireGangControl Objective.RequireMaterials Objective.RequireMaterialsAvailable Objective.RequireNamedObject Objective.RequireObjectOff Objective.RequireObjectOn Objective.RequireObjectPower Objective.RequireObjects Objective.RequireObjectsInRoom Objective.RequirePowerCapacity Objective.RequirePrisonerInCell Objective.RequirePrisonersUnderControl Objective.RequireResearched Objective.RequireRoom Usage: Objective.RequireRoom("RoomName", true) RoomName = None, Cell, HoldingCell, Canteen, Kitchen, Shower, Yard, Storage, Deliveries, Garbage, Execution, Workshop, Security, Office, MedicalWard, Morgue, CommonRoom, Laundry, CleaningCupboard, Visitation, Solitary true = (probably) whether it is required, false may mean that it must not exist, i.e excluded. Objective.RequireRoomsAvailable Objective.RequireSecurityInRoom Objective.SetFlags Objective.SetParent Usage: Objective.SetParent("Grant_Name") Sets a grant as a requirement for the parent grant to be completed. Objective.SetPayment Objective.TargetObject Objective.TargetRoom Objective.TargetZone 'Jeu (en: Game)' Game.CamZoom function Game.PowerOff function Game.MovePolaroidTo function Game.SpawnPrisoners function Game.SetFlag function Game.Drop function Game.AdviserSay function Game.SendEntityToObject function Game.HidePolaroid function Game.Hide function Game.CamMove function Game.PowerOn function Game.CamMoveAndZoom function Game.FadeToColour function Game.Polaroid function Game.CamTrack function Game.Pause function Game.StopSound function Game.GetProperty function Game.Unlock function Game.GameOver function Game.Pickup function Game.SendEntityToRoom function Game.DropEquipment function Game.GiveEquipment function Game.Damage function Game.HideArea function Game.SetMap function Game.SetChapter function Game.SpawnDecal function Game.Spawn function Game.SaveMap function Game.Misconduct function Game.AdviserIncoming function Game.Delivery function Game.Sound function Game.FadeUp function Game.SetSprite function Game.FadeToBlack function Game.SendEntityToPos function Game.LoseEquipment function Game.Show function Game.DebugOut function Game.AdviserSayBatch function 'Déclencheurs (en: Trigger)' Trigger.PreserveObjectives function Trigger.Create function Trigger.RequireObjective function Catégorie:Guides